Battle of the Century
by Jac Bandit
Summary: Part 2 of battle of the ages. Lee, Dinemo, and there comrades continue battling with some new surprises. OCs will be acceptd
1. Back To School by Lee

**This is the 2nd story of my Zach Bell stories. Please enjoy

* * *

**_Lee's pov..._

My name is Lee Ariex and I am part of a big battle that takes place in my world that takes place every 1000 years! Crazy yes, but true. I have a mamodo named Dinemo who has these powers to manipulate earth like in cartoons or animes. He can only do it though when I read this Emerald book. Anyway, I am in my bed, it is 7:00 and I'm just sleeping when suddenly, "HEY LEE WAKE UP!" yelled an annoyingly familiar voice. It was Dinemo, my hot headed, bossy, pain in the neck mamodo. I decided to just sleep through his talking when there was a sharp pain in my chest.

"WAKE UP!" he yelled as he was forcing his fist into my gut.

"What do you want?" I asked him trying to recover from the blow.

"What does this day mean on the calender?" he asked pointing to the date with the red circle saying 'it begins'.

"It means that today is the first day of school." was all I said and Dinemo fell asleep. So I got into my school uniform: Blue shirt, black pants, and grabbed my new yellow cap and ran off with the emerald colored book in my book bag.

At school, I saw lots of old people from before. I'm in 9th grade because I skipped a few grades so I know a lot of people older than I am.

"Lee." said an ominous voice. I turned around and saw Roy.

"HOW ARE YOU IN 9th GRADE?!" I shouted in shock because Roy is as old as I was-13-and I didn't know he was this intelligent.

"How are you?" was his answer when the bell rang. And we both had the same homeroom. Our teacher's name is and he doesn't look very pleased at his new class. He's bold, wearing a black suit and for some reason his string at all of us.

"Okay you snot nosed brats!" he yelled, "RULE 1 IS..." before he finished a giant explosion appeared and blew him unconscious. Out of the smoke came a guy with a red mow-hawk, wearing a leather jacket with big, black, spiked boots holding, A YELLOW BOOK! He's got a mamodo! But all I see with him is a purple parrot.

"Who are you?" Roy asked standing as everyone else except me was still in the room with Roy.

"I'm Rex and my mamodo is Polly." he told us. WAIT! a parrot mamodo? "We're here to burn some books and you 2 have them." he said opening his book as it glowed bright. "BOO-OOM!" he chanted as the parrot opened his beak and shot a sonic boom at us! It blasted us through the school and we were outside. NOT GOOD!

Dinemo and Blaze are doing whatever and me and Roy are fighting a maniac with a weird colored parrot. I could barely move as Roy just stood up.

"Have any ideas?" I asked him.

"Yes." was all he said as he pulled a stick of dynamite and match. H lit it and through it right at Rex who didn't move as it exploded. I started to cheer as Roy said, "He avoided it/" in a cold way.

"Was that all you had?" Rex asked with a smug look. There was some type of defense spell that saved him but it vanished. "Where's your mamodos?" he asked laughing when we heard some foot steps. We turned to look and saw DINEMO AND BLAZE!

"This is human school?" he asked with a twisted smile.

* * *

**Anyone who reads this PLZ message and I don't own Zatch Bell**


	2. Fighting at School by Dinemo

**This is time its Dinemo's point of view  


* * *

**_Dinemo's POV...  
_

My name is Dinemo and I am part of a big battle that takes place in the pathetic, annoying, arrogant human world. My human partner Lee and his 'friend' Roy were at school when a freak from the 50s named Rex and his parrot Polly attacked. Now me, and Blaze-Roy's partner-are going to fight these bone heads.

"YOUR LOSING TO THESE LOSERS?!" I shouted at Lee.

"You weren't here and they have sound spells." he answered with some type of attitude. I quickly punched him in the arm. He punched me back and we started to fight each other that Roy and Blaze left probably thinking we could handle it.

"Time to break them up Polly." Rex said while we were still killing each other. "BOO-OOM!" he shrieked when a sound blast was coming for us so I got off of Lee for him to read 1 of our 5 spells.

"MUPRO!" he shouted as I created a big ball of mud around us both. Which the sound blast broke through. We were shot back and hit the school's sign. As we tried to get up he prepared to hit us with the same spell. "MUPRO!" Lee screamed again to my confusion as I had no choice but to create the ball of mud.

"What's the point of using this spell twice?" I asked demanding to know.

"BOO-OOM!" that Rex guy yelled. It was so loud we still heard it from the mud ball. And that parrot shot another sound blast toward us.

"SANTROO!" Lee yelled and I created a sand storm outside the ball and shot it right at them. Then as the ball collided with the sound blast and it started to fall apart, he through me threw the blast. It was loud, but I was to angry at Lee for throwing me to care. "STOSEAR!" he chanted and I summoned 2 giant spears and through them threw the sound blast. 1 hit Polly and the other was about to hit Rex, but he moved, but that didn't save him from my foot to his face as I kicked him. "Nice work." Lee said walking over. When he got close enough I kicked him in the shin. "WTF was that for?!" he screamed in pain.

"That was for throwing me you moron!" I yelled back. I quickly picked up the purple book that belonged to Rex and Polly. "Hurry up and go get a match so we can burn this..." before I finished someone shot some kind of cannon ball at me. THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT! Someone will die.

When I came to, I saw 2 people. A girl my age wearing a T-shirt, black shorts, silver shoes and had green eyes, a cannon arm, and purple hair. And a guy wearing a red sweater, blue jeans, and black shoes and had black eyes and hair holding a gray book.

"Who are you fools?" I asked them getting up with my rage as fuel. When I saw Lee though, he was already exhausted. WEAKLING!

"Our names aren't important. What _is_ important is that we save Rex and his mamodo." The guy said. I got up and charged at him. He just opened his mouth and said "CANREO!" as the girl shot a dark ball of energy at me in the form of a cannon ball.

"FISKA!" Lee yelled giving me my fist made of stone. I used it to punch the dark energy ball, but it exploded the minute it hit it and shot me at Lee. Not to good. Where's Roy and Blaze when it counts.

"Over." the girl said as Rex slowly got up as well as Polly. 2 on 1=me losing the entire battle.

"KAZEDRON!" yelled an unfamiliar female voice, a blast a wins separated me and Lee from the other 2 teams. When the smoke cleared, the 2 teams were replaced by 2 different people. 1 boy and 1 girl. The girl was wearing the same uniform as Lee except hers was blue and Lee's was green and the girl was wearing a skirt. She has long red hair that's always in a ponytail, hazel eyes, and light skin.

The guy has short spiky black hair, sapphire blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin and both ears are pierced with silver stubs. He's wearing a sleeveless light blue tank top with a short sleeve dark blue jacket over it that reaches slightly above his waist. He wears black pants that end about mid-thigh and blue and silver sneakers.

"I'm Haley and hes Kai." the girl told us.

"I'm Lee and hes Dinemo." Lee told him gaining his strength. "Who were they, who are you, what happened-" "1 question at a time man." the mamodo Kai told him. So Haley took us to what I think is her house.

* * *

**Kai and Haley were submitted by LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr. remember-I do not own Zatch Bell.**


	3. Old enemies and friends by Haley

**This POV is from the point of view of Haley.

* * *

**_Haley's pov..._

My name is Haley and my mamodo friend from a different world is Kai. He is lazy and smart and we just made friends with Lee and Dinemo. We are now at my house where I will try to explain what is happening in this world we live in. They were in the living room resting from the battle and I just brought them some water to explain the situation.

"So, what exactly is going on?" Lee asked trying to be polite.

"You see, many battles been happening in this one location and more and more mamodos come here to get a piece of the action to become king." Kai started, "So since many have been losing, 1 mamodo has been training them and piratically made a group of mamodos to become like an army. They are threats because when 1 of them fights, there's always someone in hiding to back them up in case they are losing."

"So we are dealing with a colt of losers?" Dinemo asked trying to understand the situation.

"Well, yeah." I told him. He started laughing like crazy.

"WE CAN HANDLE A BUNCH OF LOSERS!" he boasted.

"But weren't we losing a few moments ago?" Lee asked him just to annoy him.

"Shut up." Dinemo growled back.

"And our comrades except Roy and Blaze are around the world and were not friends with them."

"SHUT UP!" And then they just started to argue. They spend more time fighting each other than they did fighting those teams. I guess Lee is the brains and Dinemo is more of the brawn. Then Lee stopped fighting as if something just hit him.

"Who started this group?" he asked me as if it would kill him if I gave him the answer.

"The mamodo's name is Juro and the human's name is Ikura." I told Lee and he turned pale. Maybe, I shouldn't have told him. "What's wrong?" I asked him. I wanted to know what was wrong with him.

"Ikura is my dad." he answered me which made me feel a little guilty for opening an old wound.

"LEE GET OVER IT!!" Dinemo yelled. That was harsh! By the time I looked at Kai, he had a bag of popcorn.

"This is better than Star Wars." he said watching them argue about the situation.

"Why are you enjoying this? You should be trying to help." I told him.

"You know that nagging me won't help right?" he told me which made me want to hurt him VERY badly. Before I did anything, an explosion occurred right outside. We all got up to see who it was. The ones doing it were 2 teams who were familiar with Lee and Dinemo and apparently were friends.

"Hello Lee." one of the bookkeepers said. I saw his face before-it was IKURA! Lee was angry that he dared to show his face and he constantly stared him down ignoring the other team.

"Does anyone noticed us?" another human bookkeeper yelled. His mamodo was covered in armor and he had blond hair and freckles. He apparently was wearing an army uniform.

"Shut up Lucas." Dinemo yelled. He then realized that he was the bookkeeper of the armored covered mamodo. "WAIT A MINUTE! YOU TRIED TO BLOW IS TO KINGDOM-COME!"

"That was my idea." Juro laughed insanely. Lee was growling in his anger.

"FISKA!" Lee yelled and Dinemo had gotten stone fists and charged at Juro.

"SHAEGRI!" Ikura chanted and Dinemo's shadow wrapped around him like some rope and was holding.

"What the hell is this?!" Dinemo yelled trying to get lose. It wasn't working. Dinemo's spell eventually vanished.

"Now, BOGUR!" shouted Lucas and Rakete punched the air. Nothing happened until an explosion hit Dinemo, which didn't break Juro's spell. "BOGUR!" Lucas shouted again and he did it again.

"MUPRO!" yelled Lee and nothing happened.

"CHISOKUMERA!" I chanted and I gave Kai his speed spell and he ran fast enough to get, Dinemo and dodge the invisible blast which hit some tree.

"Your spells won't work Lee until I leave. Then the spell will deactivate. just be lucky that I can only trap one at a time." Ikura explained. I think he was taunting him, which made him angrier. This isn't so good. Lee is put on hold, so it's 2 on 1. Lee grabbed Dinemo and tried to pry the spell off him.

"Lee, you and Dinemo hide. We'll handle this." I told him. Kai looked at me like I was crazy.

"I can still fight!" Dinemo shouted He was standing on 2 feet and he could move, but not much and he couldn't use spells. But this was no time for arguing.

"Let's wrap this up nicely." Juro laughed wanting to end our lives now.

"ADSH CANEROIX!" " DIOGA BOGUDON!" Ikura and Lucas shouted. Juro's shadow became a giant statue and shot a giant blast of darkness right at us and Rakete shot more invisible explosions along with many giant rockets, projectiles of flame, and giant spikes fired out of his armor.

"KAZESHI-RUDO!" I chanted for Kai to use is shield to block. It was working for a while, but it started to crack and we didn't have enough power to withstand it. As soon as it was going to brake "SUCREEN!" someone chanted another spell which was a shield that was really strong which blocked the rest of the spell. Both Lee and Dinemo recognized the voice and saw 2 girls standing not to far.

"ROLL! ANGELO!" Lee yelled with joy as seeing these two. The taller one was wearing all black and the smaller girl was wearing a blue shirt, yellow shorts, a sun hat, and sandals.

"Roll thought we drop by for a visit." the smaller girl ,who I guess was Angelo, told them.

"Now that were here, we can party!" the taller girl, Roll said.

"This will be fun." Kai said sarcastically

* * *

**Satisfied?**


	4. Change of Plans by Roll and Angelo

**This is Roll's POV  


* * *

**_Roll__'s pov..._

My name is Roll and I only came to Tokyo to visit Lee and Dinemo. NOT to fight. Now, I am fighting Lee's dad and his mamodo. Rakete and Lucas will pay for trying to blow us to bits!

"So...any ideas?" that other mamodo Kai asked. I had none. Dinemo was out of the fight and so it was 2 on 2 or 4 on 4 match until someone lost.

"Here's one. AGEOLIXE!" I yelled and Angelo summoned a bow out of pure light. She shot arrows from the bow that were also made from you watch _Bleach_, you get it.

"KAZESAMION!" Haley chanted and Kai shot a wind slash right for the 2 creeps. They weren't moving. WHY WON'T THEY MOVE!

"BOGUSHIELD!" Lucas yelled and a giant shield was formed from Rakete and it absorbed both attacks. What made it worse was that it looked like it shot at us but we didn't see anything until-**BAM**-a giant explosion just hit us like a ton of bricks. I never felt such pain. I'm not sure if I can move, but I'm currently on 1 foot so I'm still alive. Haley and Kai were doing better, but not much.

"You will pay for that!" Kai yelled. He looks enraged, but earlier he was lazy. Must be ticked from that hit.

"MAXCHISOKU!" Haley screamed and Kai was running faster than a jet. I couldn't even see him anymore. Juro was standing like he wanted to get punched in the face by a bullet train. But instead, Kai ran around the 2 teams and a tornado started to form around them and soon, they were high into the air and if Kai stopped, they would most likely die.

"BOGUR ZERUSEN!" Lucas shouted and all I saw was a big explosion that shot Kai right at us and collided with Angelo. And out of the smoke came a giant fist right for us!

"SUCREEN!" I chanted and Angelo's light shield blocked the hit, however the sun is setting and now the shield was cracking! "We need to get out of here!" I shouted as the spell broke and the fist exploded and we were on our backs, our books not burning.

"THIS IS FUN!" Lucas screamed. Juro laughed agreeing with him. I really want to punch them in the face, by my body is to damaged to yell 'get a life.'

* * *

_Angelo's POV..._

I'm Angelo now everyone is unconscious. I can barely stand, but in front of me are 2 books. 1 is pink-my book-and the other is silver-Kai's book! And the jerks who knocked my friends unconscious are walking towards us.

"Now this is just sad." Rakete said chuckling. I tried to protect the books, but he knocked me to the other side as I slid against the ground. I cannot do any thing. We have lost.

"Time to end this." Ikura said opening his. His book was glowing and was about to chant a spell!

"STAY BACK!" someone yelled and someone punched Ikura right in the chin. When I sat up, it was Dinemo! I didn't know he could still move. "The spell is weakening. But he still cannot cast spells."

"Don't have to." Lee said getting my and Kai's books. "You 2 have been using a lot of energy so you'll run out any minute." Lee was right! I remember back on my plane out of London that these rocks that heal turned to ordinary rocks and didn't do anything. This means that they don't have them so they should be about drained.

"We still have matches and 4 on 3 isn't a good thing." Lucas said smiling.

"One word: REINFORCEMENTS!" Lee told him and then "NEKORUGA!" a blast of purple fire hit Lucas' book!

"NO!" Rakete yelled angry. He turned around and saw who I saw:Hori and Meida! ^^ Hori was wearing all black and Meida was wearing a blue shirt, a black jacket and shoes, and baggy jeans. Rakete didn't say anything and he vanished as his book was burnt.

"You still wanna fight?" Hori said with his arms folded.

"SHAPA!" Ikura screamed and he and Juro vanished in a ball of dark energy and Juro's spell on Dinemo dissolved. That was to close.

* * *

**Is she right? Hori and Meida were characters from VERYLAZYPEOPLE**


	5. Big Questions by Lee

**This is Lee's POV again because it's his story! The next mamodo was sent in by Iostorm.  


* * *

**_Lee's POV_

After that horrible, Kai and Haley went inside to rest and heal Angelo and Roll. Hori, Meida, Dinemo, and I decided to go to my house.

"So, where's that lazy kid and the humanoid fur ball?" Dinemo asked referring to Vincent and CJ.

"Roll told us that they were coming, but they got on a different plane. They should be here tomorrow." Hori informed us. When we got to my house, I saw a pink convertible in the drive way. Wait, Pink CONVERTIBLE!" "What's wrong with you?" Hori asked me wandering why my mood changed from somewhat joy to depression.

"That's my-" "LEE!" shouted a female voice that cut me off. Out ran a girl who looked 22. She had blond hair, was wearing a yellow top, black sweats, and a pink bandanna which hid some of her hair. She quickly ran to me and started hugging me to death. "Happy to see me?" she asked me. Everyone else was in shock. There faces said "WTF!"

"Who's she, your mother?" Dinemo asked me pulling me from her grasp.

"No, his sister." she answered for me. Everyone was in bigger shock and took a few steps back. "I came here for a reason Lee. I think you should come back to Hon Kong with me and mom." she told me. Everyone was both freaked and annoyed.

"Your mom is in Hon Kong?" Hori asked looking more tense than me, "Who watches you? And what is your sister's name."

"I'm under a program where I take care of myself with a check from the government. My sister's name is Holly. And why does she want me back?" I said talking to both Hori and Holly.

"Because she knows about the mamodo battle." She said which really freaked me out. "In fact, I know that Dinemo and Hori are mamodos. So she thinks it isn't safe. So either I stay or you come with me."

"Do you even have a mamodo partner?" Dinemo asked getting annoyed with Holly. She didn't like him and vise versa. Then, a dog came out of nowhere. I knew it was a mamodo because 1. It was purple and 2. It had a purple book on its back.

"His name is Bite. And he's my partner. Dinemo didn't like this and he really didn't like that dog. Hori turned around as if a mamodo was hear, but there wasn't.

"There's a mamodo near by." He said proofing me wrong. One has a mix of orange, yellow, and red hair that sticks up at the back of his head, his eyes are a mixture of light black and dark gray, has two red and orange lines running down his face. He was wearing an orange and red-striped t-shirt with an unzipped red jacket and yellow jeans with a red and yellow stripe running down each leg. He wears dark red hiking boots. He looked 16. The other guy has green eyes, ginger-colored hair, and glasses. He's wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. Daniel wears the same kind of hiking boots as the other guy and he must be the bookkeeper since he was holding a spell book and he looked 18. They had some weird symbol an there foreheads.

"Why do they look like zombies?" Meida asked wondering what was wrong with these guys. Holly already knew what was wrong and quickly opened her book.

"I'll handle these 2. You guys watch." She said with some odd smile on her face. I had no idea what was happening, but it didn't seem like a time to fight on my part so we moved to a safe distance. "WOTRAMU!" she yelled and Bite started to change from a cute little puppy into a hungry werewolf looking thing. He was surly not going to let them live. Bite ran right for them as if he really was a hungry, angry werewolf.

"Grantoun." that bookkeeper said in a low tone voice and the mamodo put his hands in the dirt. Then, out of nowhere a bunch of spikes started to pop out of the ground! Bite maneuvered the best he could, but some type of hill shot him into the air and he couldn't move at all! "Gar Magmaruk." he chanted and the mamodo's body was covered in rock armored and he spun right for the werewolf with lava surrounding him. Dinemo and I looked at each other and we both had the same idea and I through Dinemo.

"FISKA!" I chanted and Dinemo's hands were covered with stone and he punched that mamodo before it hit Bite. Dinemo landed on Bite and Bite landed on his feet as the mamodo landed on his with his spell intact.

"Why did you do that?" Holly asked me looking relieved and angry.

"1. Be grateful and can only be 1 mamodo with earth power!" Dinemo yelled.

"He can also control lave." I told him, he didn't listen.

"Lamervos, we must end this." the bookkeeper said.

"Daniel, use our most powerful spell." the mamodo said running toward us.

"Granlao Lavoruga" Daniel chanted and Lavamervos summoned a giant lizard made out of pure lava and does that thing have diamonds for teeth?

"I don't have a spell for that!" Holly said in shock and I chuckled.

"We do! DRANAKE!" I shouted with all my might and Dinemo summoned his snake made of stone. The snake headbutted the lizard in the mouth and the lizard started to chew on it. This isn't good. Dinemo was screaming as if he was the spell and he was screaming for more power as the snake started to turn into crystal! This is new and the whole thing exploded! When the smoke cleared, those 2 were unconscious and I was on 1 foot and Dinemo was unconscious.

"You okay?" Hori asked me.

"I'm okay." I answered. Meida waled over to them the 2 people I was battling.

"The symbols on there foreheads are gone." she told us. So Hori, Bite, Holly and Meida helped them, me and Dinemo into my house. There's more to this Holly isn't telling.

* * *

**Intense no?**


	6. Some info by Holly

**This POV is from the point of view of Holly

* * *

**My name is Holly, and on my little brother, Lee's, living room couch is a mamodo team that I suppose we beat. Lee was just thinking, Dinemo was watching an episode of Tom and Jerry-laughing at the pain the 2 animals are always in- Hori was reading, Bite was sleeping, and Meida was just drinking some water.

"So...what should we do about those 2?" she finally said as she put down her water.

"I say we just burn there book and get on with our lives! Is it really that hard?!" Dinemo said cruelly. I wanted to agree, but they might have some information about Juro and dad. I saw the one with the orange and red lines-the mamodo-move. I think he's waking up. Lee got close to see what what he would say, but instead he punched him in the face. OW!

"OW OW OW! OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Lee shouted in pain. When he sat up, he looked confused.

"Where the heck are we?" he said as he looked to see who he hit. "OH MAN! My bad." he said as he helped Lee up. Lee isn't much of a fighter so he didn't hit back. I turned my head and saw Hori and Meida trying to hold Dinemo back from that mamodo who punched Lee. "We were kinda battling this really powerful team. There names were Ikura and Juro." he told us, and I think there was some tension. Hori, Bite, and Dinemo were growling. Meida was shocked and Lee just looked depressed.

"Who are you?" Hori asked him. He said his name once, but he wasn't in ear shot.

"I'm Lamervos. I can manipulate lava, fire, and rock. How did I get here?" he asked and his bookkeeper started to shift.

"You don't remember me kicking your-" before he finished Lee hit him over the head and they started to kick each others ass.

"Anyway, we had to fight you because there was-" "WHERE IS IT?!?!?!?!" said that bookkeeper cutting Meida off. We turned to see he was going through his pockets like a will was in it. "Where's my device?!" he shouted.

"Daniel you're kidding!" Lamervos shouted. Daniel shook his head yes.

"what device?" Meida asked a little skittish.

"The device is a very powerful device which is com combined with my technological aptitude with some technology from the mamodo world. You see-" "GET ON WITH IT BEFORE I KILL US ALL!" Dinemo shouted in anger cutting Daniel off.

"It puts Lamervos's energy into sphere with a press of a button which Lamervos puts his aura in it and it goes around me which makes it so I cannot be effected by Lamervos's spells." Daniel said, Dinemo was half asleep. "Basically, I won't have to stay 10 feet behind Lamervos when I cast a spell and-HEY!" Daniel yelled as Dinemo was asleep. He quickly woke up after he yelled.

"I get it, mamodo shield! So where is Ik-" Dinemo said cutting himself off since he remembered how Lee always is when someone mentions it. "Where are they?"

"They're under that abandoned building on Lucky Street in some underground cavern." Daniel told us.

"Okay, lets get the girls and Kai." Lee said as if he was in charge. As we exited the house, we saw 3 girls, all wearing black and one mamodo boy who was also wearing black. They looked familiar to everyone else.

"GUYS! We were just going to-" before Meida finished, Dinemo and Hori were looking as if it was an enemy.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Lee asked until Hori pointed at the symbols on their FOREHEADS like Daniel and Lamervos!

"Master has sent us to kill you!" the 4 of them said in unison.

"What ever got into you 2, gotten into them!" Dinemo shouted as he got up and was about to go into action, but Lee stopped him. "What now?"

"We haven't fully recovered from that battle earlier." Lee protested. They did use a powerful spell. And that first spell I casted takes a lot out of Bite.

"We can handle this." Hori said as Meida looked a little less confident.

"Kazesaimon." Hailey chanted as Kai shot 2 wind slashes at us.  
"Ageolix." Roll chanted and Angelo shot arrows made out of pure light, the spell was moderatly strong since it was 4:PM.

"RIOR NEKORUR!" Meida shouted and Hori shot out 2 purple blast which was handling the 2 wind slashed, but the arrows were coming in 2 fast. I don't think me or my brother's spells could reach them in time.

"BURBALLS!" shouted a voice familiar to me as a bunch of fire balls came and countered the arrows. When we saw who it was, it was Roy!

"About time you got here!" Dinemo shouted. Roy ignored him that mamodo and Hori were staring each other down.

"Why are you here?" Hori asked him bitterly.

"Simple:If you lose than Juro wins and we don't want that. And we are a team right?" Roy said knowing they needed their help.

* * *

**This looks interesting: 2 hot headed rivals against 2 comrades. pls review**


	7. The Burning Duo by Roy

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. Anyway, this POV is of Roy's

* * *

**My name is Roy, and I have just gotten myself into a battle I wish I didn't. We are kinda a team, but they don't treat me as a teammate, maybe it's my attitude.

"So...the team finally broke apart or something?" I asked chuckling to myself no knowing what was going on. Everyone kinda looked pissed.

"No. Haley, Kai, Roll, and Angelo are brainwashed and no one is in fighting conditions." Hori said glaring at us.

"Lets get to fighting! LAVAVBLO!" I chanted and Blaze shot out his blast of lava from his mouth.

"NEKORUKU!" Media chanted and Hori had some type of purple fire around himself. He ran past the lava and was heading for the four mind controlled victims.

"Sucreen." Roll kinda whispered and a shield appeared, but it was very weak so Hori punched right through and my spell hit Angelo.

"This is easier than I thought." Blaze said, but suddenly wind blasts were coming strait towards us from the sides. I turned and saw it was from that girl who I guess is Hailey ad the mamodo is Kai.

"BLAZRIN!" I chanted and rings of fire surrounded us. As the spells hit, the rings blocked it. Media was surprised at our 5th spell.

"Spedez." Roll chanted and Angelo's feet were glowing. She ran at Hori at the speed of light and punched him in his face. Hori tried to hit her back, but she was to fast.

"This is getting us where." Blaze said, "Why don't we us our most powerful spells?" Blaze had a point. So as I got ready to cast the spell, Media stopped me.

"If we use our most powerful spells, we could burn they're books. We just have to knock them unconscious." She told us.

"Giga Kazemaron." Hailey said and Kai had a giant sword mad out of wind. He jumped into the air and came down on all of us.

"BLAZRIN" I shouted and the rings of fire appeared. They were holding off the sword, but it wasn't holding. Before the shield broke, Hori teleported us back a few feet, avoiding the attack. This was the first time Hori and Blaze actually worked as a team. Unfortunately, the sword was bigger than I thought because the attack had hit Roll and Angelo. The book wasn't damaged, but they were. Hori and Media ran to help them. I got back up, wanting to gt even at these to for nearly slicing m in half and Blaze new what I was going to do.

"BURDRAGON!" I chanted and Blaze transformed into his giant fire dragon mode. The dragon came down to the team with such great force, they hit before they could chant another spell.

"WE SAID NOT TO USE YOUR MOST POWERFUL-" "I didn't hit the directly." Blaze said cutting off Hori. Hailey and Kai were knocked-out like Roll and Angelo. Everyone got out from hidding at carried them into Lee's house. They told me about the battle earlier with Ikura and Juro, the reason they weren't fighting.

"So...where are they located?" I asked determined to beat Ikura. Nobody answered.

"But we must go find him, he has my device which can-" "-Explain the nerd device when everyone else is asleep." Dinemo shouted cutting off Daniel as he walked off into a room. It was 10:00 so I decided to come back tomorrow.

At home Blaze was doing what he always did this late: Train. So I decided to tire himself out so I could sleep. The school was destroyed, but I would need my sleep for fighting.

* * *

**Again sorry for not writing in a while. Remember, Message, Review, and I don't own Zatch Bell.**


	8. Hot and Cold by Daniel

**I probably should be updating my other stories, but this one gets read more often. This POV is of Daniel.

* * *

  
**

My name is Daniel, and I'm now part of probably the weirdest team in history. Me and my mamodo partner are in Lee's house, but we have to get to Ikura before he learns how my device works. I got out of the guest bed and onto the couch where I see Lamervos.

"Lamervos, you awake?" I asked him shaking him. He simply shook his head yes and got up. We both know we must get to Ikura's base and we don't have much of a choice. We snucked out the door and started to walk up the streets. Soon, we started to hear footsteps. They got closer and closer and faster and faster. "STOP! I MEAN IT!" I yelled sounding serious. Out of the bushes came Lee's partner Dinemo. "Uh...what are you doing here?" I asked him thinking he was crazy.

"Wondering where you 2 are going." He answered trying to sound tough.

"We're trying to find Ikura's base and you won't be of much use without Lee." I told him. I guess he took it offensively because out of nowhere he attacked me. He was strong for a 10 year old because I couldn't shake him off and he bit me. Lamervos eventually pulled him off me and through him to a bush.

"I guess he has a temper." Lamervos said. Before I could tell him it wasn't funny, it started to snow. Which is weird because fall has just started and there wasn't a snow cloud in the sky. Dinemo grabbed a long stick as if it was a sword and he jumped in front of me. Does he know where the snow is coming from? Suddenly ice spikes started to come at us from the ground right a us!

"GRANTOUN!" I chanted as Lamervos sunk his hands into the dirt and created a wall of lava to stop the spikes. Dinemo jumped to the top of th wall like he was expecting something. Suddenly, a young girl who looked 12 came wearing a blue overcoat with the hood up and strangely brown shorts. Gold colored hair came out of the hood and was wearing white shoes. She also had blue eye. Behind her was another girl who looked 16 and was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt and a green skirt. She has very pale skin, brown eyes and black hair. he young irl was smiling evilly.

"You have plenty of nerve to come here...SKYE!" Dinemo yelled at the younger girl.' "Dinemo. I've been hunting you down for a while ever since that incident in London. To bad your gator friend had to suffer." She said laughing. I didn't know what was so funny, but Dinemo was furious.

"What did you do to Gakote?!" Dinemo yelled demanding an answer. He looked angry as I don't know what.

"Nothing. Just froze him, bat the living day lights out of his bookkeeper and burned it." Skye answered. I think Dinemo was starting to tear up and Skye was enjoying it. "WHAT?! That over grow lizard put up a good fight. T bad t had to end. AH hahahahahahaha...!" Skye cackled as she saw Dinemo mourn over the lost of his supposed friend. Dinemo just snapped and he charged at her so fast me and Lamervos blinked as he punched her in the face.

"YOU NEVER BURN ANY OF MY FRIENDS BOOKS!" h screamed in anger. As Skye got up, Dinemo ran at her again.

"Icrea." said the tall girl as Skye created a giant circle and froze Dinemo in his tracks. I cannot believe they did that.

"Foolish runt. Now to finish what Ikura wanted." Skye said. "Ri, lets hit them with the spike spell again." she told her. She just flipped to the next page.

"Frozar." She chanted and spikes started coming for the from the ground. I thought quickly as a plan went through my head.

"HATRIR!" I yelled as Lamervos shot lava out from his mouth in a giant blast. It broke through the spikes and it was getting closer to Ri. "GRANLAO LAVORUGA!" I shouted and Lamervos took the lava surrounding me and turned it into a giant lizard.

"Freshield." Ri chanted and Skye made a shield of ice to block the lava, but it was braking fast so she took a few steps back and Skye grabbed something from her pocket.

"You want to keep fighting?" I asked them thinking we couldn't lose this fight.

"Yes. But we have orders so..." "Blizardon." Ri chanted it was sowing so hard we couldn't see. After 5 minutes, the spell deactivated and they were gown.

"Great, now we have to melt Dinemo and drag his unconscious body back." I groaned. But when I turned around, I saw Dinemo was gone.

"Oh...man." Lamervos said thinking of what happened until he turned around and saw Dinemo was already walking. "Wait, how did you get out of the ice.?"

"Your lava melted it." he answered. Lamervos caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Why do you want to become king?" he asked.

* * *

**I'm going to stop here. Why? To Tease! mwa hahahahaha**


	9. The past by Dinemo

**This POV is of Dinemo...again

* * *

**

I know I can be kinda mean, but why does he have to know why I fight?

"Your serous?" I asked him to be sure I heard the question .?docid=14875079ght.

"Yes, I want to know why you are fighting in this battle." Lamervos told me. I know why I'm fighting, but it never really mattered.

"You know how things are in Makai is right? Disastrous since 'King' Zeno took charge? " I asked him. He slowly shook his head yes. "I'm fighting to make things right. I was tired of waking up every morning thinking of who was going to die next? Many of my friends had died because they didn't have eough food or money or they were in someone's territory. That is why I fight." I told him. He probably thought I would fight just for money or power.

"If that is true, then I'm glad to have you as a friend. We better get back to Lees." Daniel spoke as we ran back.

The next day, Lee and Holly were on computers.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm doing school work." he answered back. I wanted to go up to him and ask him why but that stupid deon dog Bite was barking at the door.

"Who is it Bite?" Holly asked grabbing the mutt's book. When the door opened, it was just Kai and Haily.

"Hey-" "Lee, you guys have to get to the park now! Someone is battling Roll and Angelo!" Haily yelled and Lee and Haily got off there computers and grabbed the book. We got in Haily's car [kind of weird we're in a pink car] and drove to the park where we saw Roll on her knees crying and Angelo wasn't there. "We were to late? What happened Roll?" Haily asked, bu5t I knew what happened.

"They b-burnt it!" She yelled as she was crying. We all knew what it meant. Someone burnt Roll's book and we were all shocked.

"Who burnt it?!?!?!?!" I yelled enraged. As if answered, someone started to life. I turned around and it was Maxwell and Yukiro. "You." I growled angrily.

"Well, well, well, this is so touching." Yukiro said asking for a swift punch to the face.

"You burnt Angelo's book, and you will die for it!" Lee said. This is the 1st time I've seen him violent.

"I didn't do this alone. Look at my new partners." Maxwell said showing us 1 boy and 1 girl and all black. The girl had a frog ad the boy had a guinea pig and all four of them had the symbols. He was brainwashing Vincent, C.J., Alice and Kerouji.

"You bastards, why don't you just fight us yourselves?" Holly screamed knowing they were just innocent victims.

"Because I can. Now, it's time to kill!" Yukiro said.

* * *

**I know it isn't my usual fighting chapter, but it's important**


	10. The sacrafice by Bite

**This POV is of the dog, Bite...WHAT?!?!?  


* * *

**

_Bite's POV..._

My name is Bite and even though I don't have thumbs or can talk, this computer is writing this down. Anyway, by what I can tell only girl is Alice, the appetizer-I mean frog-Kerouji, te tall guy is Vincent and the main course-I mean rat is C.J. This could be a long battle and it looks like Dinemo and Lee are ready.

"FISKA!" Lee yelled and Dinemo ran at Maxwell faster than I can at Maxwell.  
"WOTRAMU" my partner, Holly, chanted transforming me into my true form-a big purple werewolf ready to eat my dinner-I mean fight that guinea pig thing C.J.  
"CHISOKUMERA!" Haily yelled and that kid Kai was running so fast that he out ran me and Dinemo at the frog.

"DRAKORZEM!" Yukiro yelled and Maxwell shot a ball of dark energy, which Dinemo punched through destroying that fist spell.  
"Foku." Vincent said ad that rat turned into stone and when I took a bite, it hurt like hell.  
"Liloshield." Alice said before Kai could make a hit and bounced him off.

"How tough are these guys?!" Holly asked. would have asked, but now I cannot even hold from my jaw.

"Very." Lee said trying to mumble. Holly flipped to page 2 and that means we get to do the big spells! "Dinemo plan B: SANTROO!" Lee yelled when a sand storm covered around the 3. I ran in since my eyes cannot be hurt because of all the fur.

"DECLAX!" Holly yelled and my fangs were covered with fire and I saw that guinea pig and he didn't see me. As I opened my mouth ready to chomp, he was still covered in rocks...which was perfect because I spit him out right at that Yukiro kid, knocking his book out of his hands.

"MY BOOK!" Maxwell yelled and he jumped off Yukiro to try and grab the book.

"STOSEAR!" Lee yelled and Dinemo had a giant pole made from rocks and he through it right through Maxwell's book.

"NO! NO! I cannot go alone!" Maxwell said picking it up and through it at Lee trying to burn it. So I ran at Holly for my book and through it. It all happened so fast that nobody could do anything else and my book caught fire.

"OH MY." was all that Haily could say before Maxwell vanished.

"Thank you." Dinemo said starting to tear up. Ad soon I left as well.


	11. The Plan and Return by Media

**This POV is of Media

* * *

**My name is Media and Hori and I just got to Lee's house with Blaze and Roy after their battle with C.J., Vince, Kerouji, and Alice after Bite and Maxwell's books were roasted. Now, Lee has just dried the tears of his sister after losing her friend. All here was me, Hori, Lee, Dinemo, Holly, Kerouji, Vincent, Alice, C.J., Blaze, Roy, Daniel, Lamervos, Haily, and Kai.

"So..." Hori began trying to break the awkwardness, "What's the plan on taking Juro down?"

"Simple: We go in, we blast him, we walk out with blood and Victory!" Dinemo yelled. It sounded simple from his description, but it is actually a lot complicated.

"Actually, this is the more complicated version." Daniel started, "First the A-Team: Lee and Dinemo, Blaze and Roy, and Media and Hori will infiltrate Juro's base with the map that Dinemo beat out of Yukiro from the battle and basically take him down."

"Wait, what about us?! I am the prince and-" "SHUT UP!" Hori, Dinemo, Blaze, and C.j. yelled at Kerouji.

"As I was saying, the B-Team: Kerouji and Alice, Vincent and C.J., and Haily and Kai will infiltrate from the back entrance with a digital map on this laptop." Daniel instructed as C.J. transformed into a 3 foot tall human. "The C-Team: Lamervos, Holly, and I will stay here and look over everyone on the main computer. Each team will have a team leader with the map and all members will receive a walkie-talkie. So, who's the team leaders?"

Me and Hori pointed at Lee and Blaze and Roy didn't really care so Lee was the leader of Team A is Lee. Everyone on Team B was looking at Vincent sice he was the one who technically got most of us together so Vincent was the leader of Team B.

"Okay, so when do we get started?" Haily asked so we could make them pay.

"Tonight at midnight." Daniel yelled dramatically.

* * *

12:00 A.M.-Midnight...

Lee, Dinemo, Blaze, Roy, Hori and I were walking to the base of Juro, which appeared to be some abandoned. But, when we opened the door, it looked like a castle like the on in England, which only ticked off Dinemo even more.

[**This is Computer D to Team A: Are you in the base? over**] asked Daniel on the walkie-talkie...again. Dinemo quickly grabbed his to respond.

[**This is Dork Killer to Computer Dork: We're in the base! Also. this isn't Dungeons and Dragons so stop calling ever 20 seconds! over**]

[**I do not play Dungeons and Dragons!**] Daniel yelled hanging up the walkie-talkie. Blaze, Dinemo and Hori were laughing their heads off.

"Okay, according to the map, we should go up the stairs to get to Juro so lets stop joking and move." Lee said as we walked to the stairs. Lee and Hori were watching Blaze closely.

"What?" Blaze asked them. They didn't answered and in no time, we were on the 2nd floor. "Weird." Blaze said looking around the empty room. "Usually, their would be some freaks trying to stop us." Suddenly, Hori felt tense as if someone actually was here.

"BOO-OOM!" yelled some kind of voice and a sound wave came right at us. By the time we noticed it, it hit us dead on and we fell to the ground with our books still tight in our hands. "Well, well, well. What have we here?" said some guy with a ed mow-hawk, wearing a leather jacket with big, black, and spiked boots with a parrot on his shoulder.

"Not you again!" Dinemo yelled in anger as if he recognized him.

"I missed you guys very much and this time, we're going to destroy YOU!" he roared nearly as loud as his mamodo's spell.

"Rex, I know your not the smartest person here, but you must know when it's 6 VS 2." Lee told him.

"Scared?!" he yelled opening his book.

* * *

**Sorry, got to go! Please go to and read a different story I made under my same username.  
**


	12. The Painfull Battle by Blaze

**This POV is of Blaze and this chapter is early because I'm bored!

* * *

**My name is Blaze and the 'A-Team' is going to mop the floor with -hawk and Polly!

"This is going to be way to easy!" Dinemo said getting ready to have chicken as his lips drooled.

"For once, I agree! STOSEAR!" Lee yelled giving 'Rocky' his crummy little caveman weapon. For some reason, it looked like it had spikes on the side. I think that Dinemo's spells upgrade after plenty of uses.

"KILL!" Dinemo yelled like the moron he his at Captain Black Mow-Hawk and his crummy parrot. But he isn't moving. Time to act.

"BURBALLS!" Roy yelled as I shot a million fire balls at Rex.

"SOOBAR!" Rex yelled and his pet screamed at a high pitch frequency we didn't hear and my spell was blocked and Dinemo's spear broke.

"A sound barrier?" Le questioned as Dinemo took some steps back to gather his few senses.

"Lets see them block THIS!" Media yelled obviously ticked at the situation: the 6 of us should have burned him by now. "RIOR NEKORUS!" she wailed and Hori 2 purple flames from his hands. That barrier was still strong as it blocked the spell.

"Man! What is wrong with you punks!" Rex yelled "PUNKS PUNKS!" his parrot Polly echoed. Dinemo got ready to shut him up.

"Don't do anything stupid." I told him, he probably didn't listen. He ran straight for the 2 of them as his fist was in the air.

"FISKA!" Lee yelled instead of telling him to stop since he knew he was to hard headed to stop.

"Perfect. SKYRO!" Rex yelled as his parrot flew strait for Dinemo.

"STUPID BIRD!" Dinemo yelled. Roy wanted to stop him, but he knew he couldn't now as that parrot flew over the top of Dinemo's head.

"What was that?" Hori asked. "What was that suppose to do?" Suddenly, Dinemo fell to his feet.

"Here it comes." Roy said as suddenly blood gushed from Dinemo's head. He tried to hold it in, but he suddenly hurled over the floor.

"What did you do to him!?!" Hori said seeing his companion on the floor i a merciful position.

"Ear problems." Rex said. "Now, it's time for the big finish!" Rex roared to the top us his lungs. "LUCRA BOO-OOM!" Suddenly. that parrot transformed to a giant pterodactyl. Then he opened his maw and we all got around Dinemo.

"MUPRO!" Lee yelled, but the spell didn't activate. "That bird disabled my spells!" Lee yelled as he saw the pterodactyl bird shout out his sound wave that was visible. "Roy..."

"Got it! BURDRAGON!" Roy yelled transforming me into a dragon of pure fire. As I charged into the sound blast, my fire started to lose my fire as y body was forced back into Media, who was knocked unconscious as I made impact.

"GET OFF HER!" Hori said moving me off his master. She was out cold.

[**COME IN DANIEL! HOLLY! SOMEONE!**] Lee frantically called trying to reach someone on the walkie-talkie. "It's all static."Lee informed. All the high sound spells must of messed up the walkie-talkies.

"So...Media is unconscious, Dinemo is in bye-bye land, Blaze got the fire knocked out of him, we can't call for help, and there isn't a way out." Hori pointed out.

"Do we have a plan?" I asked as if I had to.

"Only 1. SMOSMOG!" Roy yelled as I spewed my defense spell: a smock screen.

"MOST UNCOOL!" Rex yelled. I was the only 1 who could see so I had to act...FAST! I grabbed Roy's and Lee's book and the map. Actually, they handed them over to me and I through Hori Media's book.

"What's going on?" Hori asked worried.

"LAVABLO!" Roy screamed as I shot lava from my mouth and ade a huge hole in the wall. Hori pulled Dinemo as I ran into the wall which was connected to a different hallway.

"We're running!" Hori asked in a scream.

"WE'RE WHAT!" Dinemo shouted coming to his senses...sort of. We were far away from the battle. I gave Dinemo his book, he looked angry. "We have to go back! NOW"

"And do what?! They were captured by now! We have to find Team-B. If we want to see our friends. Besides, our energy is low!" I yelled. I pulled out the map and gave it to Hori.

"If they were here, we should go up here!" Hori yelled pointing at a stair case. We ran toward it and ran up.

* * *

**Sad isn't it? What will happen to Lee, Media, and Roy?! Will Lee, Blaze, and Hori find Team-B and be re-united with their bookkeepers? Keep reading!**


	13. The Big Battle PART 1 by CJ

**This POV is of the Leader of the B-Team's mamodo...C.J. And the whole 'Blood gushing from Dinemo's head' thing, meant from his ears! Sorry for the confusion.  


* * *

**My name is C.J., and my teammates are going up the biggest sets of stairs of all time. It feels like we've been walking forever so I turned into a guinea pig and jumped on Vincent's shoulder.

"Do you know what I just realized?" busted Kerouji, the mamodo who should of had a frog in his throat. I wanted to tell him to shut up, but I just decided to let him talk this time. "That the B in B-Team stands for backup." Kerouji's been talking for the past hour, but unfortunately it was awkward so we just let him. Alice was quiet and Haily didn't really know us.

"Finally, we made it to the top!" Kai yelled. I transformed to a human...ish again so I could stretch. But then, in the corner was some boy who looked 8. He had red hair, was wearing all black, red eyes, and horns. He had some strange smile that freaked me and Kai's out.

"Hey kid, are you okay?!" Alice yelled wondering if he could hear him. He started laughing.

"My name is Ken and my bookkeeper is John." he said as a tall guy stepped from the other corner to the left holding a red book. He had soulless eyes, a blue coat over a red shirt, black pants, and yellow hair. He also had a freaky smile. "Were here to KILL YOU!" He yelled. Before we could act his bookkeeper opened his book.

"DRAHE!" his bookkeeper yelled, still laughing and Ken's head turned into a dragon's head. His mouth opened and he spewed fire.

"LILOSHIELD!" Alice shouted as she and Kerouji got in front of the fire and a giant lily pad appeared that blocked the fire. I turned into a guinea pig

"Now to attack! FUREUKEN!" Vincent shouted as my fur turned into metal, 3 blades came out of my back and 1 on each side all swords has a gun. I charged straight for them as fast as a jet, my guns firing and I was spinning.

"DRAWIN!" John yelled as the Ken's dragon head disappeared and he grew wings. He quickly grabbed John and took off before I got to him but I got on my small legs and shot my guns.

"KAZESAIMON!" Haily yelled and Kai shot out 2 wind slashes which hit them head on like a bulls eye, knocking them out of the sky.

"This was a little easy." Kai said laughing. Vincent quickly grabbed his book and grabbed a liter ready to burn the book.

"CANROAR!" yelled some king of voice that hit Vincent out of nowhere. WAIT! THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT AND HE HIT VINCENT! Vincent was knocked unconscious. The ones who did was a girl wearing a T-shirt, black shorts, silver shoes and had green eyes, a cannon arm, and purple hair and a guy wearing a red sweater, blue jeans, and black shoes and had black eyes and hair holding a gray book. "I cannot afford you to burn that book." he said.

"Who are you and how dare you attack without announcing your presents?!" Kerouji demanded. For once, I kind of agreed with him.

"I am Jack, my partner is Sheila-" "And you guys got burned." said the mamodo interrupting her bookkeeper. Before I knew what they meant, I realized that John's book was gone and he had it.

"DRAHE!" he screamed as Ken got his dragon head and he spewed fire at our backs. I was still covered with metal so I wasn't harmed, Haily and Kai were burnt, and so was Kerouji and Alice. But they're books were okay. "THAT WAS FUN!" John yelled as my spell wore off so I got out of guinea pig mode.

"This isn't good." I commented. I got Vincent and tried to drag him out of site, but ken saw me and spewed his fire breath at me.

"RIBBOSHI!" Alice yelled for Kerouji to shoot water bullets at the fire. "Nice shots. Now...RIBBOZEN!" Alice screamed as Kerouji shot out a gush of water from his mouth at Ken.

"CANROAR!" Jack yelled for Sheila to shoot a cannon ball out of her arm at Kerouji.

"GIGA KAZEMARON!" Haily yelled as a giant sword made out of wind was formed and a swung it, slicing the cannon ball and heading straight for Jack and Sheila.

"MAXRE CANROAR!" Jack yelled as Sheila shot a bigger cannon ball at Kai's sword which canceled out both spells.

"DRAWIN!" yelled John as Ken got his wings and flew over Kerouji and Alice.

"RIBBOZEN!" Alice yelled trying to blast them out of the sky, but ever shot missed.

"Jack, is it time?!" Ken said extra excited. Jack shook his head yes for some reason

"DRABLAZE!" John yelled as he transformed into a giant Dragon. He opened his mouth and spewed fire with his giant mouth.  
"CANBLAZ!" Jack shouted as Sheila's cannon arm got bigger as it shot a giant energy cannon ball.

"Any ideas?" I asked a little nervous.

"GERUDEN!" Alice chanted as a bubble surrounded us.  
"KAZESHI-RUDO!" Haily chanted as Kai made a giant wind shield around the bubble. But, our spells weren't strong enough so the bubble bursted, which shot back the big spells which made a big explosion!

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. The Big Battle PART 2 by Vincent

**his POV is of the Leader of the B-Team Vincent  


* * *

**My name is Vincent, and my head is killing me! I woke up to the sound of me hitting the ground...again. I saw C.J., hanging on to his book, barely conscious and...OH MAN!

"GUYS! Alice, Kerouji, Kai, Haily!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I looked to my left to the sound of footsteps.

"No, it's not them!" yelled a familiar voice. When I turned saw 3 kids coming straight for us with 3 books. I grabbed the book from C.J. as he got ready to fight. "You try to attack us, I'll beat you with my book!" the voice yelled again as the figure came into view.

"Dinemo?" I asked as he, Blaze, and Hori came into view all covered with scratches, bruises, and holding their books.

"Where's Lee, Roy, and Media?" C.J. asked as he got of guinea pig mode. They looked like a combination of anger and sadness. They told us about what happened and even though it was serious, C.J. had a grin on his face. "You 3, got your asses beaten...by a bird?!?!?!" C.J. instantly broke into laughter.

"I'm suddenly hungry for guinea pig!" Dinemo said sounding incredibly serious. Hori tried to stop him, but he ran right at C.J. who picked up a rock ready to bash it into Dinemo's face when a spell broke out.

"BOO-OOM!" shouted a voice which really ticked them off. A sound wave came for us out of nowhere. Dinemo, Blaze, and Hori hid behind a big rock as me and C.J. got ready to counter...somehow.

"FUREUKEN!" I yelled as C.J. had his metal fur again with the guns and swords. He slashed and blasted the sealing so a bunch of rocks could make a giant wall with blocked the sound. "Is this the punk who you guys battled?" I asked them. It was more of a rhetorical question. When suddenly, the rocks collapsed and we saw some drunkie with a cheesy mow-hawk and a parrot on his shoulder. "Ok...are you a gay pirate?" I said making everyone split sides. He just looked angry.

"I am REX! I'M GOING TO BLOW YOU AWAY WITH ROCK! LUCRA BOO-OOM!" Rex screamed as his fruity looking bird became i giant pterodactyl charging to yell.

"Hear we go again." Hori joked so cornily. Dinemo and Blaze looked as if they were going to kill him.

"Do you got a plan?!" Blaze asked as if i didn't know what I was about to do...which I didn't.

"Yes!" I lied looking for my latest plan. "FOKUGAR!" I yelled as C.J. half the size of the pterodactyl.

"He's not big enough! He-" "DON'T! I MEAN IT!!!!!!" Dinemo yelled cutting off Hori's lame joke. The pterodactyl screech came right for us with incredibly force.

"FURUKEN!" I shouted as C.J. big guinea pig body was covered with armor, guns, and swords. He shot himself right at Rex spinning while shooting at the speed of a jet until it crashed into that pterodactyl bird...thing. As the smoke cleared, C.J. was walking out of it with scratches in his 3-feet human form. "You okay?" I asked C.J.

"BOO-OOM!" yelled Rex, but nothing happened. When the smoke cleared some more, the bird was on its back. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RUN!" he yelled grabbing the bird and running.

"HEY!" Dinemo yelled running at him. He grabbed a rock the size of a brick and tossed at the back of his leg, making him fall onto his face. Dinemo gabbed him by the collar of his lame leather jacket. "WHERE'S OUR BOOKKEEPER?!?!" Dinemo yelled in his face.

"I don't know! Juro came and-" Rex didn't finish and punched him in his face, knocking him unconscious. He grabbed the bock and made a fire on it with some rocks.

"We better find them now! If Juro and Ikura got them, who knows what the nut is doing." I told them as the 5 of us went toward Dinemo as the parrot disappeared and we ran past them  


* * *

**Please review.**


	15. Prison Break by Lee

**This is another famous Lee POV  


* * *

**The pain in the back of my head intensified as I started to awaken from the battle I was in.

"Ohhh..." I groaned as my eyes opened to the incredibly dark room. [_Hey, what's going on? I can't move my legs!_] I thought whe suddenlt the lights turned on ad I saw the reason I couldn't move: I was tied to a post! I struggled all I could, but no luck. I turned to my left and saw Roy and Media also tied! "GUYS! Your alive!" I screamed excitedly. I just wished this was a happier moment.

"Look who just woke up." Roy said sounding like all hope was lost...which it kind of was. Dinemo, Blaze, and Hori were gone, nobody know where we are, and even if we could get the walkie-talkies, they don't work thanks to Rex. I opened my mouth to call to Media, but the minute I did, Roy said "Don't waste your time, she's muzzled."

"WHAT?!" I yelled in shock.

"Yeah, she wouldn't shut up so Ikura came and shut her up. Didn't you hear her scream?" he asked me. I saw her face she looked depressed. Hope was surely lost. It looks as if our number is up. Just then, the door opened and came Ikura, Juro, and some other people I never seen before. Juro had a grim smile on his ugly imp-like face.

"Hello, son." Ikura said...making me mad. "Why do you fight me when you could join me?" The look on my face said 'WHAT?!' and he enjoyed it. "You could join me Lee. Think about it: When the Mamodo Battle ends, we can live like kings. We don't need Holly or your mother! They are both ignorant creatures!"

"WHAT?!" I yelled as he mentioned my mom and sister. "YOUR THE ONE WHO IS IGNORANT! Juro is just using you like a puppet so he can win! You left mom, Holly and me for power and greed! I wouldn't join you to save my life!" I yelled in anger.

"You hurt me real deep and going to make you eat those words...along with your friends." he told me punching me in the face. "You 3, cast you most powerful spells!" he commanded pointing at 3 people. They opened their books to cast a spell.

"don't worry, Vincent told me at the airport in England that someone is a traitor." Roy whispered. He was loud enough for me and Media to hear, but all she was focused was on the 3 people ready to blast us to Kingdom Don't Come. Before they fired however, The floor below us broke open and the 3 of us fell in. We fell to the floor below us and the hole that was made was covered with with something, I didn't get a good look since I was on my side.

"Nice of you 3 to _drop _in." someone announced a female voice as the person walked to us. It was so familiar that I couldn't believe it. It was Skye! She walked up to us and cut the roped and Media removed to muzzle on her mouth only to scream.

"Why are you 2 helping us?! I thought you were working for JURO!" she screamed in annger and surprise.

"Correction, we were plotting against him. When we saw how strong you guys were, we made a plan with Vincent in England and he most likely told Daniel and Roy." said Ri which put us all in shock.

"You talk?" I asked which kind of made Skye and Roy angry.

"Never mind is she talks or not! We have to find your mamodo. Your no use to anyone if you can't cast spell." Skye told us. I didn't want to admit it, but she was right, So we ran down the hall to find the others when we heard something.

"HALT AND STAND CLEAR OF THEM!" yelled a familiar voice. It was KEROUJI! I turned and saw Alice, Haily, and Kai with him. "Now, you shall pay for your acts."

"Relax froggy, their on our side." Roy told them, putting them in shock.

"WHAT?!" Alice screamed. "She nearly froze you and our friends in the past."

"Nearly..." Skye emphasized. "We could of been put you guys in Popsicle." she said not convincing them.

"What are you a spy?" Kai said. Ri just nodded her head. "Good enough for me! Can we go now?"

"I still don't trust you!" Kerouji warned her and we started walking.

* * *

**Not the most THRILLING chapter, but informative.**


	16. The call by Kerouji

**This POV is of Kerouji**** and sorry I don't post so much. Technical difficulties.**

* * *

My name is Kerouji and me and my associates...and Skye are looking for our other teammates. We are now in what appears to be another big room.

"They're expecting us." Skye informed us. I still don't trust her. Suddenly, an explosion came out of nowhere! Rocks were falling from the sky and it was happening to fast for anyone to read a spell.

"Burdragon." Roy said KNOWING that Blaze wasn't here. But suddenly, a dragon of fire appeared busted out of nowhere and crushed the rocks before they crushed us. We turned around and saw that it was Blaze. We were shocked that Roy knew he was ear though, Out of the burned wall was Dinemo, Vincent, C.J., ad Hori.

"It's about time we found you guys." Dinemo said quickly turning his attention to Skye not trusting her either.

"Looks like the team is united." Lee said trying to break the tension. Dinemo quickly started cracking his kuckles as if he thought something would happen. Blaze quickly through Lee the map ad looked on it. "Okay, so far...we're on the 5th floor ad Juro is on the 7th. He might be expecting us if we just go up those stairs."

"We'll need a distraction." Alice, my bookkeeper pointed out.

"No. We need some bait." Skye mentioned looking at me. I knew what she was thinking. Soon, they all had the idea of me turning into a frog as a diversion.

"Fine." I quickly gave in transforming myself into a frog. I hoped my way up the stairs as I saw hundreds of mamodos waiting for me.

"TOADASHIN!" Alice quickly chanted as 150 of my clones filled the room and shocked them. Thy started talking about how there was so many frogs, but they cannot do anything so I stard to get away as nobody notice 1 frog sneak away. I was picked up by Alice who sneaked up with Dinemo, Lee, C.J., and Vincent.

"Forgon Ra Icarido." I heard Ri faintly say as all of them were suddenly blinded.

"NEKORUKU!" Media yelled as Hori ran up and started pounding skulls. We started walking for awhile so I transformed back to human.

[**Guys! Guys! Do you here me?!**] We heard from Dinemo's walkie-talkie.

[**Hey nerd-slinger! Where the f*** were you when we needed you?!**] Dinemo yelled into it.

[**There was interference! Now listen to me! Juro left about an hour ago! That place is going to blow to kingdom come again and-what the? How did you-**] And that was it. The wakie-talkie went dead.

"We better get out of here.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! Got school in the morning and I didn't do my homework!**


	17. The enemy by Lamervos

**This POV is of Laervos...you'll see.**

* * *

My name is and I am standing face to face with our greatest enemy....Juro.

"How did you get here?!" Daniel demanded to know.

"I traced the signature of the computers through the walkie-talkies." Ikura explained.

"And now we're going to kill you!" Juro laughed. Holly wanted to fight more then we did, but she kew she couldn't since Bite was gone.

"SHAEGRI!" Ikura chanted and my shadow wrapped around me like chains. I could barely move, and it felt like it was draining me. Daniel opened his book when Ikura said, "Don't bother. My spell cancels yours." This doesn't look good.

"ARSEMURU DOGURAK!" someone yelled as a wide blast hit them both in the back and hit them through the house. The ones who did it was a giant alligator and and a kid with red hair who was wearing all black.

"I thought Ri and Skye burned your book?!" Juro yelled seriously.

"They used this new invention called lying!" the kid shouted. Ri and Skye? Are they on our side? Is the alligator Gakote?

"SHABEAM!" Ikura yelled as Juro's shadow blasted from his hand toward Daniel, trying to get rid of me.

"GO DOGURUK!" that kid said as that Gakote suddenly got bigger, sharper teeth, and his scales hardened and just used his tail to protect Daniel. "Your welcome. And by the way, my6 name is Dakote." Gakote charged straight toward Juro and Ikura.

"ADSH CANEROIX!" Ikura chanted as a giant statue appeared from Juro's shadow. It shot out a dark blast of energy toward us and Gakote just blocked it. Gakote's spell wore off, but he wasn't exhausted. Juro and Ikura were shocked.

"Ikura, we need more time with the machine." Juro mumbled to his master.

"I know. SHASMO!" Ikura chanted as they disappeared into Juro's shadow. Soon enough, I was feed from there spell.

"Thanks for the save." I said for them saving us. "What do you know about-" "Juro's base blowing up? Nothing." Dakote interrupted. "All we can do is wait. for them to get out."

"WHAT?!" Holly yelled. as she grabbed the collar of Dakote's shirt. "You mean we cannot do anything?! My brother is i there!! So were suppose to wait?!"

"That is all we can do." Gakote told her. He was right.

* * *

**If your wondering what happened to Gakote's bookkeeper's name...well it was originally Dakote. I changed it to what it should be in my other story. Sorry Iostorm...the creator of this team.**


	18. The endfor now by Kai

**This POV is of Kai [he was going to do it eventually...]**

* * *

My name is Kai and we have just finished burning every book of the followers of Juro. Amazing how the 12 of us beaten 30 of Juro's followers.

"That was fun." Blaze said kicking the last piece of ash.

"Now we just have to-" "Change of plans!" yelled Dinemo as he cut off Haily. "This place is going to blow!" Dinemo yelled as he got closer.

"Here we go again." Hori said running as the rest of us ran towards the stairs only to see that they were blocked by 56-feet of steel. "He really wants us dead."

"Stand Aside." Roy warned us. "LAVABLO!" he roared as Blaze spewed lave from his mouth, which wasn't doing anything.

"NEKORUGA!" Media shouted as Hori shot a concentrated blast of purple fire, as the wall started to burn open

"By the time your done, we'll be blown to bits." Dinemo yelled.

"Got any better ideas?" Media asked kind of sarcastically.

"Here's one. GIGA KAZEMARON!" Haily shouted as I had my wind sword. I jumped over the 2 teams shooting fire and slashed at the door as they stopped.

"Nice..." Skye commented, "All that fire power and you guys made..." Skye waited for the smoke to clear. "...a crack." Skye said as the smoke cleared.

"I refuse to die like this!!!" Kerouji yelled as his spell book started to glow.

"Okay Kerouji! RIBBORAZON!" Alice screamed as Kerouji made to rings of water and through them at the steel wall, breaking it to pieces.

"Nice work Frog Prince. Now we move!" I said as we started running. We ran as fast as we could down all those stairs. It took about 30 minutes because of gravity, ad when we finally got out, no explosion and we saw Lamervos, Daniel, some kid and an alligator.

"Gakote? Dakote?" Lee asked the kid and alligator. "What are you guys doing here?"

"And where's the bomb?! It's going to explode!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dinemo yelled.

"Yeah....funny story...the bomb was, well, miscalculated. It was going to activate a computer crashing." Daniel explained.

"WHAT THE F***!" Dinemo yelled foaming at the mouth.

"Yeah...it was just a diversion for you guys not to get some plans." Skye said.

"Wait. You new?" Haily asked very ticked.

"Yup."

"So you made me run...down all those stairs?! FOR NOTHING!" Kerouji yelled.

"So...what was on the computer?" C.J. asked curiously.

"The plans for my invention." Daniel answered causing a tremor in all of us. "He's going to turn it into an amplifier for Juro and make it 10X more powerful."

"Where's he building it?" Lee asked seriously.

"In his empire...in Tokyo." Lee and Holly were shocked cause that's were there mom is.

* * *

**Unfortunately it ends here...for a while. It will begin again on a new story format. Thanks for reading. Sorry for the never ending cliff hangers.**


End file.
